


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Too Lazy To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some porn





	Mine

Enoch watched Jacob with contempt. The other peculiar was talking about something with Horace that had the small blond completely enchanted. The present, perhaps? The dead riser’s disdain only heightened when the American laid a hand, far to high for Enoch’s taste, on the boy’s thigh and ran his fingers through Horace’s hair, especially because the dreamer seemingly enjoyed it. Awful.

Enoch stood up and walked over to the two, grabbing Horace’s arm. The smaller boy made a little noise and looked up at the necromancer.

“I’m going to have to borrow him for a moment” Enoch said, practically dragging Horace to his room. The older boy shut the door behind them and pinned the blond against the wall. He breathed out and ran his hands up the boy’s sides. 

“You like it when that pathetic excuse for a peculiar touches you” he growled into Horace’s ear. The boy whimpered and shyly nodded. 

“It-it feels good-“

Enoch tightened his grip on his waist and started to roughly strip him. The younger peculiar squealed

“Not like, like sexually or anything- I just- I- you know I like cuddling-“

Enoch ignored the pitiful babbling and Horace was left shivering and naked, his cheeks down to his chest a bright pink. The older boy traced his fingers down the blond’s body, earning breathy moans when he rubbed particularly sensitive parts of him. 

Enoch pressed Horace harder against the wall, and began to slowly move his hand up the dreamers thigh.

“I don’t like it when people touch what belongs to me.” he said, a cruel smile on his face. 

The necromancer pushed the younger boy onto the bed, sucking and biting his neck. Horace struggled against the assault

“You’re fine, quit squirming” Enoch snapped. The older boy sat upright, admiring the purple bruises that were forming on the prophetic dreamer’s chest and neck. 

He smiled and ran his hand down the blond’s cheek. Horace leaned into his touch, the gentle ministrations soothing him, but Enoch wasn’t done quite yet.

The older peculiar pulled Horace into a kneeling position and ordered the younger boy to prep himself.

The dreamer blushed and leaned down, his face pressed against the mattress while his ass was sticking up. He sucked on his fingers until they were soaked and then began to push them into his tight hole. He moaned as he continued to finger himself.

Enoch unzipped his pants, the little show Horace was putting on had him rock hard and impatient to start. 

The blond pulled his fingers out of his pink hole and wiggled his rear. The dead riser mounted the small boy and pushed into him.

Horace gripped the sheets of the bed in ecstasy,

“Sir, p-please” He sobbed

Sir? That was new, not that Enoch was complaining.  
“Please what?” The older boy growled, “Use your words”

Horace blushed even darker,  
“Please u-use me, I-I want to be filled with your cum”

Enoch’s thrusts grew faster, his panting mixing with the dreamer’s moans.

“Fucking slut” he murmured 

The younger peculiar nodded, too dizzy to speak.

The necromancer’s movement grew sloppy, and he wrapped a hand around Horace’s neglected member, which had him coming all over his stomach with a scream. The sound of the blond’s orgasm alone was enough to set Enoch off, painting Horace’s insides with cum.

Enoch curled around Horace, both of them thoroughly exhausted. The dreamer nervously wondered how he was going to hide the hickeys covering his neck before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some writers block for the Omega/Alpha pregnancy fic, recommendations are welcome


End file.
